Dr. Facilier Kidnaps Meg
Meanwhile, Flynn and Rapunzel were watching some mermaids play in the lagoon. The first mermaid was a 10-year-old girl with orange hair in a side ponytail, viridian eyes, and an aquamarine mertail, wearing a light yellow shell bra. Her name was Misty. The second mermaid was a girl the same age as Misty, only she had long dark blue hair and eyes, and a light pink mertail, and she wore a white beanie with a pink Poké Ball print on it and a black shell bra. Her name was Dawn, Misty's best friend. The third mermaid was another girl the same age as Misty and Dawn, only she had brown hair, blue eyes, and a red mertail, and she wore a red bandanna with a white Poké Ball print and a red shell bra. Her name was May, Misty's other best friend. The fourth mermaid was a high school-aged girl with red hair, green eyes, and a green mertail, wearing a green shell bra. Her name was Sam. The fifth mermaid was a high school-aged with tan skin, black hair, brown eyes, and the same mertail as Sam and Alex, wearing the same shell bra as Sam, only her tail and bra were yellow. Her name was Alex, Sam's best friend. The sixth and last mermaid was a high school-aged girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and the same mertail as Sam and Alex, wearing the same shell bra as Sam and Alex, only her tail and shell bra were red. Her name was Clover, Sam's other best friend. "Just imagine!" Rapunzel gasped in a dreamy way, "Real-life mermaids!" "Would you like to meet them?" Flynn asked. "Oh Flynn, I'd love to!" Rapunzel said. "Alright, come on." said Flynn, as he jumped from one rock to another towards the mermaids, playing his panpipes. Misty noticed him. "It's Flynn!" she gasped. "Oh! Hello, Flynn!" Dawn and May called. "Hello, Flynn!" Sam and Alex called. "Hello, Flynn!" Clover called. Flynn stood on the resting place in the middle of the mermaids. "Hello, girls." As Rapunzel tried to get over to where they were, the mermaids talked to Flynn. "I'm so glad you made it!" Misty said. "Why did you stay away so long?" asked Dawn. "Did you miss me?" May asked. "Tell us one of your adventures." asked Sam. "Yes, something exciting!" Alex said. "Want to hear about the time I cut off Dr. Facilier's hand and threw it to Foxy Loxy?" Flynn asked. "Oh, I always liked that one!" Clover said. "Me too." Misty said. "Well, there I was on Marooners' Rock surrounded by 40… or was it 50 pink elephants…" Flynn began telling his story. "Oh, Flynn!" Rapunzel called to him. "Who is she?" asked Sam as she spotted her. Flynn noticed Sam was looking at something else. "Huh? Her?" He turned and saw Rapunzel. "Oh, that's Rapunzel." "A girl?" asked Sam. "What is she doing here?" asked Alex. "And in her purple dress, too." Clover said, tugging at Rapunzel's dress. Soon, the mermaids came over to Rapunzel and tried to get her into the water. "Come on, deary. Join us for a swim." May said. "Oh, please! I'm not dressed for…" Rapunzel began, only to almost lose her balance. "Oh but you must." Dawn said. "We insist." Misty said. "No, no, please!" Rapunzel pleaded. "Too good for us, eh?" asked Dawn. "Flynn!" Rapunzel called Flynn for help, but Flynn just floated in the air, laughing. The mermaids then splashed Rapunzel, making her soaking-wet and angry. Rapunzel grabbed a shell and was about to throw it. "If you dare to come near me again, I'll…" "Rapunzel!" Flynn gasped, and he took the shell from her. "Rapunzel! They were just having a little fun. Weren't you, girls?" "That is all." Dawn said. "We were only trying to drown her." Misty added. "You see?" Flynn said. "Well, if you think for one minute that I'm going to put up with any…" Rapunzel began before Flynn covered her mouth. "Shh… hold it, Rapunzel." He just said that because he realized the sun in the sky had set, and he heard something. He went over a rock with a hole in and saw a rowing boat, with a familiar witch doctor on it. "Yep, it's Facilier alright." "Facilier?!" The mermaids screamed, and they hid beneath the sea. "Quick, Rapunzel!" said Flynn, as he took Rapunzel to the rock to take a look. Sure enough, it was Dr. Facilier with Lawrence. They had someone else. It was an Ancient Greek woman with dark auburn hair and violet eyes, wearing a light violet dress and gold Greek sandals. Her name was Megara or Meg for short, Zeus' adopted daughter. "They captured Megara." Flynn whispered. And of course, Foxy Loxy was following them. Flynn took a good look on where they were going. "Look's like they headed for Skull Rock. Come on, Rapunzel. Let's go see what they're up to." Flynn and Rapunzel flew off after them. Category:Fan Fiction